


Baby Anxieties

by yeonnnbinnnn_17



Series: PROJECT SEVENTEEN [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonnnbinnnn_17/pseuds/yeonnnbinnnn_17
Summary: What happens when Wonwoo finds out he's pregnant one day...? Does he plan to tell Mingyu, or does he plan to abort the little life?





	Baby Anxieties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ It's me again!! I have quite a few stories stored in my folder so I've decided to post a few short ones that were decent enough. This fic contains MPreg so if you guys aren't into that idea, do skip this one! But if you do read this, I hope you enjoy it and do let me know what you think of it!! ^^

_“Congratulations! You’re pregnant, approximately 6 weeks in!” Doctor Lee nodded her head, smiling brightly as she communicated the results of their tests._

_“T-This can’t be…I-I’m a man…Men don’t get pregnant right, doctor?!” Wonwoo exclaimed, his eyes wide open as he grasped onto his jeans, fists tight. Why was this happening to him? This can’t possibly be happening to him! He’s a male, and only females get pregnant and carry babies! Is something wrong with him?_

 

Wonwoo sat on the couch in the living room of the shared apartment he owned with his boyfriend, Mingyu, sobbing as he recalled the conversation that took place in the clinic earlier. He had been feeling nauseous, overwhelmed by fatigue and the thing that made him visit the doctors was the small patches of blood in his underwear. He was so frightened, not knowing what on earth was happening, and with the encouragement of his boyfriend, he visited the clinic that morning.

 

_“So you really need to take good care of your body. Remember that spotting is normal during pregnancy, but it means that your body is quite weak that’s why spotting occurred. It might be due to stress, so I would recommend you to take a break from work for a while. Do you have someone to take care of you? Perhaps your husband?” Doctor Lee asked, writing down several prescriptions of supplements on Wonwoo’s record._

_“I-I…only have my boyfriend…” Wonwoo’s voice was small and hushed, almost as if he was afraid to let anyone hear. He wasn’t ashamed of his relationship with Mingyu, but more of being frightened and shocked at the fact that he was pregnant. With a child._

_“Well, I would recommend you telling him. I’m sure he would take this news positively…And if he doesn’t, show him this ultrasound scan. No one would abandon their own flesh, especially if they love their significant other.” Doctor Lee reassured Wonwoo, patting his hand before handing him 4 printed scans they did earlier. The baby was only the size of a lentil, its heart, head and facial features still in the process of developing._

_“You can come back if there are any other symptoms, but if not, your next scan is scheduled in 3 months’ time, and by then we’ll be able to tell the gender of your baby. Do take care of yourself and take it easy alright. I know it isn’t easy, but I promise you, it’ll all be worth it in the end.” Doctor Lee walked Wonwoo out of the room, handing him a pregnancy guide book and record log book as they stood by the counter._

 

“Babe? I’m home! What did the doctor say?” Mingyu called out, toeing his shoes off by the door. Wonwoo’s head shot up upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice, his eyes directed towards the clock on their wall. _It’s only 4pm! Why is Mingyu home so early?! He doesn’t come home until 7pm usually!_ Wonwoo started panicking, picking up the books given to him earlier. He looked around the living room frantically, trying to find a place to hide them. There was no way Mingyu was finding out about the pregnancy.

 

Although they were financially stable, Mingyu with a high status in a renowned bank, and Wonwoo working as a free-lance author, they were too young to get married, what’s more raise a child together! Mingyu always seemed like a child himself, Wonwoo being the more matured one between them. And even then, Wonwoo wasn’t capable of taking care of himself, constantly eating junk food like ramen, chips and cola. He recalled back when the two of them were contemplating to move into a shared apartment, their parents were rather skeptical and negative about it. If Wonwoo were to be honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if Mingyu would even take responsibility for the baby. The younger always seemed so relaxed, changing the topic whenever Wonwoo mentioned something about having a future together, like getting married.

 

“Babe! Hey…is everything alright?” Mingyu asked, raising a brow as he watched Wonwoo shove books into one of their drawers.

 

“Y-Yeah…e-everything’s fine. The doctor said that it was probably due to stress. Why are you home so early?” Wonwoo paled, hoping that Mingyu wouldn’t see through his blatant lie. The younger was quite oblivious sometimes, but most of the times he caught on to Wonwoo’s lies pretty quickly. They have been a couple for 5 years now, living together for almost 2 years.  

 

“I was worried about you. Aigoo…what should I do with you…I told you to stop working so hard. You can stop picking projects up for the time being since I’ve gotten a promotion. My salary is more than enough for our monthly expenditure.” Mingyu sat down on the sofa, stretching his limbs after a long day.

 

“We’ve talked about this many times, Gyu! I want to be independent and earn my own money, so stop asking me to quit my job!” Wonwoo huffed, stalking off into the kitchen. At that very same moment, Mingyu’s sharp eyes spotted a couple of what seemed like photos haphazardly placed on top of Wonwoo’s backpack.

 

“B-Babe…Wonwoo…What’s this?” Mingyu stuttered, blinking furiously at the ultrasound scans that were staring back at him.

 

“What’s your problem now?!” Wonwoo ruffled his hair, freezing in his steps when he saw what Mingyu was holding in his hands. _Shit…the ultrasound scans…He saw them. No. No. No…he can’t know._

 

“T-This…W-Why is it…” Before Mingyu could get another word out, the photos were out of his grasp.

 

“It’s nothing…” Wonwoo hid the photos in his back pocket, internally chiding himself for leaving his things around where Mingyu could see them.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo. What’s going on? You better tell me what those are…” Mingyu stood up, turning Wonwoo around by his shoulders harshly. _This better not belong to another woman. He better not be cheating on me…because for fuck’s sake…I never expected him to be that kind of guy. But if that doesn’t belong to another woman…whose pregnant?!_

 

“I-It’s…ultrasound scans…” Wonwoo gulped, slouching slightly as he watched rage take over Mingyu’s expressions. _Oh no…he’s getting mad…This is why I didn’t want to tell him in the first place._

 

“I’m not an idiot. Obviously, I know those are ultrasound scans. I meant whom do they belong to?” Mingyu gritted his teeth. Wonwoo needs to stop playing these games before he got really mad.

 

“G-Gyu…I-I…i-it’s m-mine…” Wonwoo stuttered, whispering the end of his sentence. He squeezed his eyes shut, not knowing what to expect. Mingyu was as unpredictable as the weather in Seoul, predicaments always different from the actual result. The younger may act and look like an oversized puppy most of the time, but when he was angry, the sort of things he may do was unthinkable.

 

“What do you mean it’s yours?! You’re the father? Did you cheat on me?! Oh my god…Jeon Wonwoo…what the hell happened to the trust between us? Was is it from a one night stand? Why aren’t you speaking?! Say something, Jeon Wonwoo!” Mingyu shouted, grabbing the collars of Wonwoo’s shirt as he shook the older in fury.

 

“I didn’t cheat on you for fucks’ sake! If that’s how little you think of me, then I’m honestly done here. We can break up after we settle this entire fucked up situation. You’re the father of this unwanted child that I’m carrying! All because of you, I’m pregnant. Are you happy now?!” Wonwoo threw the scans at Mingyu, stomping off into their shared room, slamming the door shut before locking himself in. He hid in the corner of their room, rolling himself into a ball as he cried buckets of tears, letting out loud cries of hurt and fear. _I know it’s easy to misunderstand what I said…but how could he think that I would cheat on him, or even do one night stands?! I don’t even like attending parties, so where the hell would I find someone. I didn’t fucking ask for this…being pregnant? As a male? What would others see me as? I’ll just be seen as a freak…_

 

Besides his own occasional sobs and sniffs, Wonwoo’s ears picked up on another sound coming from the living. It sounded like Mingyu was shuffling around, and before he knew it, the familiar slam of door resounded in their quiet apartment. _W-Where is he going?! Is he really leaving me after I told him that I’m pregnant with his child?! Oh my god…_ Wonwoo started panicking, clenching onto the ends of his shirt as he stood up shakily to sit at the edge of their bed. _I-I can’t…if he’s leaving me…_ All kinds of negative thoughts flooded Wonwoo’s mind, and despite being the cool-headed one, he decided to make a rash decision for once.

 

“Kim Mingyu. You’re a jerk. Absolute scum of the earth. Fine. I’ll leave…just watch me. I can’t believe I actually thought we could have a future together…” Wonwoo’s words coming out in broken pieces as he pulled out his carrier from underneath their bed. He started pulling various articles of his clothing, stuffing them mindlessly into his carrier. _Stop…crying…you need to show him that you don’t need him. You’re not weak. You can stand on your own two feet, Jeon Wonwoo._ With the ruckus he was creating and his whirling mind speaking, he hardly picked up the soft feet padding outside his room. He only noticed the other presence in their house when a soft knock came from his room door.

 

“Babe? It’s me…please open up. We can talk…” Mingyu cleared his throat, turning the knob only to find it still locked. The only response he received was silence on the other side.

 

“Wonnie? Baby…please…I’m sorry for accusing you…I know I’m stupid for saying all that. Let’s talk…” Mingyu leaned his head against the door, gulping in breaths of air after his trip out.

 

“Baby…” Mingyu smiled as he turned the knob, entering their room as soon as Wonwoo unlocked it. As fast as the smile was presented, a frown tucked onto Mingyu’s expressions. Their room was in a mess, the sheets crumpled up and Wonwoo’s pile of clothes was no longer next to his.

 

“W-What’s going on…Won-” Mingyu took a step towards the older, pausing when Wonwoo took a step backwards. His eyes caught sight of the carrier that Wonwoo seemed to be hiding behind his thin figure. Mingyu was not dumb, he could connect the dots to figure out. _He’s leaving me…Why?_

 

“If the child is what you’re worried about…then I have good news for you. I have plans of aborting it, but before I do that…let’s just break up. I’ll move out…so you don’t have to worry about looking for a place to stay. The rest of my stuff…I’ll come back another day…” Wonwoo pulled his carrier along, determined on leaving before Mingyu could get grasp of him once more. There was no way Wonwoo could turn down the younger, be it his little innocent puppy eyes or demanding and possessive actions.

 

“W-Why would you do that?! Why would you kill that little life…not giving it a chance to look at this beautiful world? Won…I know you aren’t that heartless…” Mingyu pulled back his stretched-out arm when he saw how Wonwoo flinched.

 

“Do you even know what being heartless is? It’s when you decide to jump to conclusions, hurting the people who loves you so much with your sharp words. It’s when you decide to give birth to a child, knowing that you’re not able to give it a complete family. Heartless… is walking out on someone despite knowing well that they needed company and time to sort their thoughts.” Wonwoo blinked through his tears that were blurring his sight. He kept his gaze fixated on the ground, drops of tears steadily falling. He wished he wasn’t this weak in front of Mingyu.

 

“B-Babe…I’m really sorry for what I said earlier. I know they can’t be taken back anymore, and it really is time for me to get that brain to mouth filter you were talking about huh?” Mingyu let out a soft chuckle, his lips forming a thin line when Wonwoo threw him a dirty glare. _Stupid Mingyu! This isn’t time for jokes!_

 

“I-I want our baby…Wonwoo please just listen to me. There’s no way this baby is going to have an incomplete family, because we’re both going to be here for him or her. I still love you as much as the day we first met. Actually no, scrap that, I love you even more now, only falling for you deeper as each day passes.” Mingyu stumbled a few steps towards Wonwoo, sighing in relief when the older didn’t avoid him this time.

 

“Then why did you leave the house earlier?! I was so scared…that you didn’t want me anymore because I was this ugly freak whose pregnant with a baby!” Wonwoo screamed into Mingyu’s chest, letting out louder cries.

 

“I’m really sorry baby…I just went to the store downstairs to get those chips you liked. I just remembered that you were looking for them a few days ago, and then it occurred to me that it might be those pregnant cravings. I wanted you and our baby to be happy…so I went to buy a few bags…” Mingyu chuckled when Wonwoo hug around his waist tightened.

 

“I’ll never leave you. I love you too much to ever do that. You might have to actually kill me to get me to leave. Then again, I’ll just come back as a ghost to haunt you. You’re never getting rid of me. You hear me, Jeon Wonwoo?” Mingyu ran his fingers through the older’s raven locks, his favorite method to calming him down.


End file.
